


Aurora

by AshesofJuly



Category: aquaman（2018）
Genre: (technically) Time Travel, M/M, OFC - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesofJuly/pseuds/AshesofJuly
Summary: 被流放的几个月后，Orm和Vulko决意定居在南半球的一座小岛上。不料在那之后，又发生了一些相当棘手的事。





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及OC以及自杀倾向；  
> 初衷是想写个穿越梗(……)，结果由于废话太多变得四不像【。  
> 总之是个很魔性的故事，不知所云；  
> 目测中篇，极可能坑，疯狂OOC

 

 

 

**01 讲故事之前**

 

 

 

***

  
“你果然在这。”一个声音传来，像细软的沙砾滑过指缝。是女孩的声音。Orm猛地将思绪抽回，抬起头来，搜寻这声音的源头。

在小岛北部的这片浅滩上，一切都因空旷而显得突兀。午后的光还算明媚，他很快找到了他想要找的。一个长着赤褐色头发的小女孩正缓步向他走来，Orm认得她，甚至可称得上熟悉。这会儿，对方眼里正闪着某种可疑的光，仿佛知悉了什么天大的秘密似的，眉梢眼角都在夸耀着这一点。

“你看起来简直像个落难王子，刚刚被小美人鱼救上岸，等着被异乡的公主发现。”看来这就是她的那个了不得的秘密了。Orm可以听出她尾音里明显的笑意，这让他皱了皱鼻子，但什么话也没说。这孩子很着迷于这样的猜想，这一点在他们初次碰面时，Orm就有了体会。

女孩的声音里具有某种孩童特有的轻浮与不安分的特质，混合着天真烂漫的傻气，实在没法让人真正对她生气。这些日子里，类似这样的调侃Orm已听得够多，早就不以为忤。说到底，这不过是个好奇心过剩的小女孩，一个来自陆地的孩子，她实在构不成什么威胁。Orm并不讨厌小孩子，假如情况好的话，他甚至可以和他们友好相处。眼下，情况虽谈不上很好，却也足够特殊。很难说究竟是出于哪种缘由，让他没有排斥这座不起眼的小岛上的这个不起眼的小女孩。选择定居在这座岛上是Vulko的主意，在当时，Orm没有对此表示异议。

Orm微微偏过头，试图看清对方脸上的表情。他倒是不太记得自己方才是什么表情了，但可以想象的是，那总归不会太轻松——最近发生的事没少让他烦神。昨晚，他几乎整夜没睡着，拜某位不速之客所赐。事实证明，能让Orm烦恼到这种程度的事，十有八九是和Vulko有关。这次当然也不例外。

由于没有得到回应，对方语气里原本的戏谑逐渐转为同情。

“真有那么糟？”女孩看了看他，又看了看海。还不等他回答，就蹑手蹑脚地坐到他身边来，自顾自在口袋里摸索着什么。最后，她把什么东西递到他面前，捏紧了拳头，仿佛那会是个天大的惊喜。她张开手，Orm看到了……一颗巧克力糖。

“吃下它，你会感觉好些的。相信我，这可是我保持好心情的秘诀。”小孩看起来挺认真，认真到不容拒绝。这让Orm很受感染，脸上的表情也不自觉有所松动。

他接过糖，道了谢，但没拆开，只是放在手心里把玩。很显然，他还没回过神。大海的呼吸声此起彼伏，宛如恋人的哀叹。

“你认为他还会回来吗，原本的他？话说回来，你们搞清楚这到底是怎么回事了没？”长久的沉默以后，她突然发问。

“不知道。没人知道。”Orm疲倦地揉着眼角，往后一仰，结结实实地躺倒在沙滩上。光直射进来，他反射性地眨眼，伸出手来挡在眼睛上方。Orm想，也许他不会回来了，也许……他早就不想留在这儿了。

对方显然对他的这个反应很不满意，瘪瘪嘴，三两下拍干净手上的沙砾，就滔滔不绝讲起了有关虫洞、量子学说以及平行世界相关的理论来。不得不说，这是一次相当失败的尝试，Orm闭上眼，半心半意地听着。阳光打在他的额头、眼睑上，投下好看的阴影。女孩还在说个不停，听到一半的时候，他确信对方压根不知道自己在说什么。

“……反正就这么回事。其实Frank先生在邮件里还说了很多，他以为我真的对这个话题很感兴趣呢！要是让他知道了真相，恐怕他会失望极了。”最后，她耸耸肩，没心没肺地总结道。

这当然无济于事，Orm想。她口中的Frank先生不过是个中学物理教师，Arthur可是请来了整个精英团队，海底和陆地上的都有。这群顶尖的科研人员在岛上连轴转了三五天，也没琢磨出这究竟是怎么一回事。没理由一个十三岁小女孩加上她的物理老师就能歪打正着。

“多谢费心，不过……”就在这时，一个至关重要的问题忽然划过他的脑海，就如同光束顺着眼睫间的空隙投入眼底——从什么时候起，她对他、对他们的一切都了如指掌了？几乎在同一时间，他顿悟到，他的这位小朋友——实际上应该称为是他和Vulko共同的朋友才对。

“既然这种状况暂时没法改变，你们好好聊过没有？他——那个男孩，他还好吗？适应得还好吗？”她干脆利落地打断了他的话语和思绪，追问了下去。

Orm弯了弯嘴角，心想着，在这个问题上，好与不好并不是最适合的说法。至于前一个问题……

事实上，打从昨天和Arthur、母亲一行人告别后，Orm就没再和她口中的“那个男孩”展开过任何实质性的交流。当然，并不是说他俩一句话也不说，他们交谈，但都是些没多少营养的话。譬如——

 

 _“睡得怎么样？”_  
 _“挺好，谢谢关心。”_  
 _“还习惯吗，在陆地上生活？”_  
 _“还行……你呢？”_  
 _“也还行。”_  
 _“喝牛奶吗。你这个年纪……你看起来……需要补充营养。”_  
 _“不用了，还是咖啡更合心意，谢谢。”_  
……

 

想到这里，Orm倏地睁开眼。比起回答对方的问题，他意识到自己更想要发问。于是，他借着手臂的支撑坐起，剥开攥在手中的糖纸。“我比较好奇的是，你是怎么发现这件事的？”在把那颗巧克力糖送进口中前，他问。

女孩颇不以为意地耸了耸肩，大言不惭道:“这不难看出，不是吗？先是一周前他莫名其妙失踪——那天晚上他没有出现在我们约定好的地点。这很不对劲，很不对劲。要知道，他从不会迟到，更不用说缺席。更可疑的是，就在第二天，一个酷似他的男孩横空出现在岛上，所有人都猜那是他的儿子——我可不这么想！然后呢，不出一天，你们那间平日里总是空荡荡的小屋，突然之间就挤满了人——插一句，都是些看起来了不得的人物，尤其是那两位美丽动人的女士——这样一想，你俩……尤其是他，一定是遇上什么麻烦了。再把他的失踪和那个男孩的出现联系在一起……你看，简单的观察，再加上一点点大胆的猜想，就可以得出结论喽。更何况，你昨天根本就是不打自招，自然就确证了我的猜测。”

“看起来你很关注我们的动向。”Orm扬起眉毛，换来对方毫不掩饰的轻笑。“尤其是他。”他想了想，又补上这么一句。巧克力糖在口中迅速融化，馥郁的味道渗进味蕾，比他想象中要甜腻许多。它真能带来好心情吗？Orm不得不怀疑这一点。

女孩只是似笑非笑地瞅着他，并不接话，但很快这种局面就被她自己主动打破。

“其实，没准这也可以是件好事呢，有某种特殊寓意的那种？坦白说，这的确很疯狂——完全是科幻电影和小说里才会出现的情况！不过，假如……我是说假如科学无法解释这一切，也许我们应该换个思路，考虑魔法……或者神话、传说之类的可能。你说呢？”

“就目前掌握的情报来看，我不能确定这一点，事实上，我不能确定任何事。当然，也不排除你是对的，也许……”他没说下去。一个突如其来的问题堵在他的喉咙口，这问题的材质就和刚才的巧克力糖果在他口中残留的黏着物一模一样。无论如何，他意识到自己没法越过它来发出别的声音。

“为什么……你确信那就是他，而不是——像其他人说的那样，他的儿子？”他询问的语气比起之前稍显紧绷，好在对方并没有察觉这一点。

“噢，你说这个啊。要说也够奇怪，自打我见到那个男孩的第一眼起，就认定他们是同一个人。而且我有这种奇怪的感觉:不光是我认出了他，他也认出了我！说实话，我总觉得那会儿他还朝我眨眼了……这太疯狂了不是吗？你也说了，这不是那种身体变小头脑却保持不变的情况，他没有后来的任何记忆了。他现在就只是个十来岁的男孩，如假包换。所以，我猜——那只能是我的幻觉，他没可能认出我才对，可这一点儿也不妨碍我认出他来了。”

“看起来，你自认为自己足够了解他。”这话是从哪里溜出来的？Orm不清楚，但等他意识到的时候，木已成舟。

老实说，方才的一整段话都很惊人，Orm花了一些时间去消化。他多少知道Vulko和这个女孩在过去的一两个月里建立起了某种友谊，但他只是没想到会是如此……亲近的关系。毕竟——Vulko从没打算主动向他提起这件事。典型的Vulko，不是吗？你根本没法为这个过分责怪他。好吧，也许他还是怪了，并且一直耿耿于怀。没人喜欢被蒙在鼓里，尤其是Orm，尤其是……在他们共同经历过了那些事以后。但现在看来，这一切都显得不那么重要了，因为造成这一切的罪魁祸首现下虽然还在屋子里好端端坐着——或者是屋顶上——却不再是原先的那个人了。他是个男孩，一个只有十五岁的男孩，甚至更年轻——尽管他一再声称自己下个月就满十六岁了。

“好吧好吧，我当然不可能像你那样了解他！这我知道。而且，他一直都很神秘，就像你一样。其实我也不知道原因，但就是确信那是他，大概是源于直觉之类的东西吧，或者说是眼睛。你要知道，一个人的眼睛是不会轻易变老的，那个男孩和他有几乎一样的眼睛。”

“有趣的说法。不过，我恐怕要让你失望了——你看，即使是我也并不了解他，至少还不够了解。”

 

 

 

 

***

 

屋子里的男孩无疑是个大麻烦，可身边这女孩也实在不是省油的灯。到了这个地步，他才终于意识到自己现在的处境——被困在陆地上，被两个未成年小鬼包围了。这并不是最糟的情况，他试图这样宽慰自己。事实是，与一个孩子做朋友不见得是件坏事。集中体现在一点：不管是听起来再怎样奇怪、再怎么不可能的事情，孩子们总是能很好地接受。他们既不会大惊小怪，也不会自大到对真相不屑一顾。众所周知，成人总是本末倒置——对于重要的事情他们往往表现得云淡风轻，而那些顶不重要的事情在他们看来却又像是天大的事。孩子是诚实且可靠的，他们能够理解、重视并且相信所有重要的事情，这一点至关重要。

在他们刚刚建立起这段友谊的初期，Orm曾在无意间玩笑似的提起自己曾经的身份——关于他确实是王室成员这件事，几乎像是上辈子发生过的事了。“我就知道。”她答，十足笃定。可是，就连她自己也没法解释为什么会这么肯定。他疑心在这座岛上的所有人中，除了这个有许多古怪想法的小女孩以外，没人会如此轻易地接受这事。

“那么，是国王发了疯，将你们驱逐出来了吗？”对方好奇地问。

“为什么这么问？”不用说，这引发了Orm的好奇心。问题是，在他自己的故事里，究竟谁才是那个发疯的国王。

女孩有些不好意思地挠挠头，告诉Orm是因为她和她的同学正在读莎士比亚。

“这是《李尔王》里的情节，他一怒之下驱逐了自己的小女儿和最信赖的谋臣。其实，我一点儿也不了解现实中的国王与王室是什么情况，虽说打从一开始我就相信你是个贵族，却不知道是你身上的哪一点让我这样想。那些神话和童话故事里的国王，他们多半是要么悲伤，要么软弱，要么荒谬。但莎士比亚却喜欢写发疯的国王，这很有趣，是不是？”

“他写过很多疯王？”疯王……我也是疯王吗？他想。

“这我也不能确定。文学课老师只是让我们读《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，但是我给自己补充了一些课外读物——作为消遣。我给自己列了一份清单，首先是《冬天的故事》，这一本我已经读完了。值得一提的是，这里面的国王也发了疯，他是嫉妒得发了疯。不过，他后来醒悟了，所以结局还算美好。我现在在读《李尔王》，只读了四分之一，它读起来不是那么容易，对我来说。我有很多不懂的地方。让我想想，下一本会是《暴风雨》。Sandy说主角们生活在一座与世隔绝的小岛上——没准就像我们居住的这一座呢。我太期待这一本啦！”

“国王是以什么理由驱逐了他的女儿和谋臣？”选择性忽视了对方的碎碎念，他直入主题。

“因为他们说了实话，我想。”这可真是个出乎意料的答案，Orm怎么也没想到会是这种原因。不过，倒也不是不能想象。

“你知道，也不是所有的国王都不爱听实话。”他评价道。说到底，国王与国王之间大有不同。假如被驱逐的是发疯的国王，那么，只对国王不说实话的谋臣，又是为何也选择了自我放逐？这是个贯穿他后半生的难题。想到这里，Orm岔开了话题，没再继续下去。

早在最开始，Orm就注意到，他的这位陆地上的小朋友相当早熟——或许是现在的小孩都这样，又或许这是陆地上特有的风格。她叫Mia，Orm不确定这是她的本名还是其他什么名字，毕竟，陆地人的命名风格与亚特兰蒂斯不尽相同。Mia是当地渔夫家的女儿，今年才十三岁。两人初次遇见的时候（那还是三个月前，彼时小岛的夏季将将凋零，初秋的海风很是宜人），他把她误认成了男孩。这也不能怪他，这孩子个头不高，又很瘦，一头茂密的深褐色的长卷发遮住了大半个脸，看起来的确像个瘦弱的小男孩。但她的声音却毫无疑问属于女孩，高亢、雀跃。他父亲认为她看太多迪士尼动画片，但Orm发现，孩子的父亲对她并不够了解。她的确看了很多动画片，但远不仅限于那些。用她自己的话来说，她看了“这个年纪的孩子该看的和不该看的许多东西”。

在一开始，女孩的问题接二连三地抛出，比如说：你们从哪里来？你们为什么要选择住在离镇子这么远的地方？你们是什么关系？

他们是什么关系？这倒是个好问题。

“Sandy坚持说你们是父子或者叔侄这一类的近亲，James认定你们其实是来这里做研究的师生，就像以前我们碰到过的那些。但那些人通常是一群学生围绕着一个老师，一对一指导的很少。如果真是这样，那你一定是他最得意的学生了。你知道，他们不是研究鸟类就是鱼……”对方的脸上有一种众人皆醉我独醒的表情。

最得意的学生？那可不见得。Orm不自觉发出嘲笑声，但听起来更像是一阵叹息。

岛上统共也就四五百人，几乎每个人都认识彼此，消息传得飞快。Orm猜测他和Vulko的到来早就在镇上引发了热议，只是没人会像这个小女孩这样贸然上前来直接盘问。Orm知道Vulko一定是早就准备好了一套说辞，来应付岛上居民的好奇心。Vulko一向很有说服力。但很显然，人们对他没说出口的那部分更感兴趣。

要是放在以前，亚特兰蒂斯的孩子是绝对没机会享受此等殊荣的，即使是最受宠的贵族家的孩子也不行。尊贵的国王陛下可没有那种闲心听一个小鬼讲自己的心事，他有更重要的话要听，更重要的事要处理。但，现在看来，那些事——他所有的那些计划与蓝图，连同他的王冠与头衔，都已尽数化为泡影。事实上，正是他的同居人确保了这一点。

既然无事可干，Orm决定顺其自然。比如倾听一个十三岁女孩的碎碎念，像一个真正的朋友那样。值得一提的是，在最开始，他的那位无所不知的前军师就察觉到了他的这个新的小小爱好，有好几次，Orm以为对方就要问出口了。但最终，Vulko还是保持了缄默，也许是想等他主动提。Orm可不会让他如愿。要知道，他的前谋臣并不是这间屋子里唯一一个耐性出众的亚特兰蒂斯人。

Mia很慷慨，时常会和Orm分享巧克力、饼干和浆果，偶尔还会带上一两本书。一开始多是聊电影和书本里的虚幻故事，都是她感兴趣的那些。随着见面次数的增多，她也变得越发大胆，开始问些愈发私人的问题，比如:你结婚了吗？你有孩子吗？你的同居人也是单身吗？你喝醉过吗？抽烟吗？你的家乡也是岛国吗？和这里比哪个更美？你有最喜欢的颜色吗？喜欢的花呢？你偷过东西吗？撒过谎吗？喜欢唱歌吗？你们那里的人信仰什么神明？你听过“半神”毛伊吗？你会说毛利语吗？

他不会说毛利语，但他知道有人会说。当然，这还是Vulko告诉他的——Arthur的父亲，Tom Curry就是毛利人的后裔，父子俩都会说一口流利的毛利语。也许他才是更适合待在这里的那个，总是这样，Orm想。至于毛伊的故事，他确实听说过——自然也是Vulko告诉他的。可是Vulko又是从哪里得知的呢？

“猫还是狗？”很快，她又抛出了新的问题。

“什么？”

“我是说，猫还是狗。我猜是狗。”对方信誓旦旦。

“为什么？”他有点好奇了。为什么一定要二选一呢，难道在陆地上没有别的选择了吗？如果是Vulko，他会选择哪一个呢？她也这么问过Vulko吗？他想要知道Vulko的回答——多半是猫吧，他不确定地猜道。

“不知道，只是直觉。你看起来像个爱狗人士。很多人都喜欢狗，狗也喜欢人——通常来说。”

“狗有什么优点，值得那么多人喜欢它？”Orm认为，驯服这种生物并不会产生任何自豪感，因为它们压根不需要被驯养，服从似乎就是它们的天性。Orm知道海底也有许多类似的动物，但它们从来都不在他的考虑范围内。并非心存鄙夷，只是……天性相悖。

“这个嘛……我猜……也许大家认为它们忠诚？”

忠诚，这可是个很高的评价。他躺下，枕着自己的手臂。最近，他迷恋上了观赏黄昏的景致。他尚未意识到黄昏也让他想起某个人。

“我想，没准只是因为它们大多温顺可爱罢了，没那么多讲究。谁也没想过去试验它们是否足够忠诚。”

他没接话，兀自陷入了沉思。

另有一天，她表情颇为复杂地问他:你想过自己会怎么死吗？现在回想起来，那是个很特殊的时间点。那时，他们已经认识一个半月有余了。

噢，当然想过。Orm没意识到自己露出了一个讽刺的微笑。实际上不久前他就切身经历过一次呢——而且差一点就如愿以偿了。

——被一把耀眼的、金黄色的，传说中的三叉戟戳进喉咙，流血而死……

他回过神来，清了清喉咙，坦白道:“想过那么几次。”说起来，这可真是个奇怪的问题，对一个衣食无忧的十三岁小孩来说。但——话说回来，Orm自己的十三岁也远不像表面上那么顺利。

“目前为止，我只想过一次。”她小心翼翼地说。表情变得很怪异，和平时完全不同。

那时Orm就意识到有什么事情明显不对劲，但他不知道该以什么方式、什么立场去发问。

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

“……别说傻话了！你当然了解他，就像他也了解你。你们过去可是在一起生活了二十多年，那可真够漫长的——几乎像是一生了！而且，你们现在、将来也还会住在一起。坦白说，我要是和什么人一起生活这么久，我会毫不怀疑自己是世界上最了解他的人。”

“你说什么？”他几乎是条件反射般地打了一个激灵，含糊地问道。他发现自己刚才在走神，而且是相当长的一段时间。

可以想象，对一个十三岁的小女孩来说，二十多年可不就像一生那样漫长吗。不过……

“我刚刚走神多久了？”他想要尽力显出一丝歉疚来，尽管他并不感到有多抱歉。

对方回给他一个大度的笑。“也没多久，不过是太阳都快要落山了而已。我都习惯了，你知道吗，你经常这样。”

经她提醒，Orm才发现今天的晚霞相当具有观赏性。海平面以上的天空与云朵被点染成了火红、玫瑰红、绯红与金黄色，红与金两种颜色仿佛有了自己的生命，要在彻底坠落之前跳一支让人永生难忘的舞蹈，即使是海水与波浪也要全情为它们伴舞。他忽然生出一股冲动，想要把宅在家里的Vulko拉出来一起看看这样的黄昏。但转眼一想，家里的那个已经不是原来的那个了，就不免感到遗憾与失落。

此时此刻，屋里的男孩看到了这幅景象没有？他还在另一个版本的自己的书架前逡巡吗？Orm不得而知。他想要大吼，出来看看日落吧，你会喜欢的。他也会喜欢的。

“告诉我一个故事吧，Mia。”Orm很少郑重其事地叫女孩的名字。这个名字让他想起Mera，只在极少数的时候。

“哪个故事？”女孩回过头，疑惑地望向他。

“证明我并不了解他的故事——关于你们是怎样成为朋友的那个故事。”

——怎样背着我成为朋友的故事。

Orm很清楚，迟早他都会问出这个问题。他想，也许现在开口也还不晚。

“这里的黄昏可真美，不管多久都看不厌。”出乎意料的是，对方竟然硬生生岔开了话题，这让Orm有点挫败，而对方还在继续。“你知道吗，世界各地的人们不远万里都想要来看看这里的日落。夏季是日落，冬季就是极光。要知道，毛利人称呼这座岛为‘雷奇欧拉’是有原因的。”

Orm没有作出回答。他听过关于这个名称的由来，“灿烂光芒下的土地”——他更偏爱这个翻译。这时，他看见几只海鸟掠过海面，旋即又如同逐日般飞向远空，消失不见。

“你会告诉我吗，那个故事？”他还是不死心。对方却罕见地沉默了。直到太阳的一大半身子都坠入了海平面以下，她才开口。

“我可以告诉你。不过，你可要当心，这是个与死亡有关的故事。”孩子听起来异常严肃。

“是吗？”Orm微微睁大眼睛，预感到了这个故事的走向。“对我来说，死亡倒是没有那么陌生。”

要是Orm敢于对自己全然坦诚的话，他该承认自己曾不止一次试图揭开死亡的面纱。诚然，那不会是什么愉快的经历，如果一定要说的话，就像在自己身体里撕开一个洞。也许贴近死亡就是这样的感觉，也许死亡本身就是这样的东西——没有光亮，也没有感觉，全然彻底的空虚。那么，于他而言，有什么是比死亡更为陌生、更具诱惑，又更加神秘的东西呢？那东西究竟是一件物品、一种概念，还是一个人？

“作为交换，你也得告诉我一个故事。”女孩的眼里再一次闪过可疑的亮光。

“什么故事？”

“在他变成现在这个样子的前一天，一定发生了什么事吧？我想知道究竟发生了什么——你一直不肯说。”

“听起来很公平。”

这一次，Orm结结实实地叹了一口气。

 

 

 


End file.
